


Vilo

by GoggledGamer9267



Category: Original Work
Genre: Magic, Music, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggledGamer9267/pseuds/GoggledGamer9267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vilo is one of the people of the forest. His loyalty to the spirits of nature holds no bonds. He has friends from the other nature tribes, however his fellow forest people outcast him because of it. Vilo feels that the spirits of the forest have been separated from the other spirits due to the forest people's pride. He plans to do whatever it takes to reunite the spirits. His friends from the other tribes are willing to help. However, what happens when Vilo takes a trip outside of the forest, and is captured by scientist to be studied?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vilo

**Author's Note:**

> More old work that is filling up my computer! I did this last year as a challenge my friend gave me. I thought it turned out pretty good given that it took me weeks to finish XD! Anyway, I got the name Vilo from violin. At the time I forgot how violin was spelled, but I'm kind of happy I did because I really like his name.

Vilo sat in his cell as quiet as ever. He had to find it. His sister needed him. He couldn’t help her without it. But, they had it. Vilo stared at the wall with no emotion. He had to get out. He didn’t want to be in this place anymore.  
That’s when an alarm started to go off. Vilo grew confused. This never happened before. Vilo stood up and walked towards the door to his cage. Everything went dark. Vilo heard the door open. He walked out of his cage. The lights came back on, but they were dimed.  
“Stop him! He mustn’t take the experiment,” a voice yelled. Vilo ran in the other direction. He had to find it. He ran faster and faster until he came across a door that said “Storage”. He opened the door and started looking for something.  
Vilo let a small smile come across his face when he came across a brown leather bound book. It had the forest symbol on it. Vilo picked it up and hugged it tight. Now, how was he going to escape?  
Vilo walked out of the storage room only to crash into someone.  
“Damn it,” the person said. The person was a boy with night black hair. His eyes were grey and he had pale skin.  
“There he is! Get him!” a voice yelled. Both boys looked in the direction of the voice. The guards were coming towards them. The boy grabbed Vilo’s hand.  
“Come on,” he said and ran down the hallway dragging Vilo with him. They continued to run until they reached a dead end.  
“Damn it, no way out,” the boy said. Vilo grew scared. He was so close to freedom. He couldn’t get captured. The boy turned around only to find themselves surrounded.  
“Nowhere to hide,” the guard said. The boy backed up to the wall. Vilo followed his example while tightening his hold the book. The boy put his hand on the wall.  
“Then I’ll make my exit,” he said and suddenly the wall exploded. Vilo shielded himself. The boy grabbed Vilo’s wrist and jumped out the new whole in the wall. The boy shielded Vilo as they fell.  
They two boys landed on some blankets in a truck.  
“What took you so long?” a male voice said.  
“Just drive,” the boy said. The male followed the boy’s orders and quickly drove out of the laboratory complex. Vilo wanted to sit up, but the boy stopped him.  
“Keep your head down until I say so,” he said. Vilo nodded. They drove on for at least two hours.  
“Ok, you can sit up,” the boy said. Vilo sat up. The truck stopped.  
“You did a good job on this mission, Luke,” the male said. Luke looked at him confused.  
“Jade, what are you talking about? I couldn’t find the experiment any-“he said. Luke stared at Jade in disbelief. Jade only nodded.  
“This kid is the experiment!” Jade nodded again in response.  
“He’s from the forest tribe. He was captured while out in the field to be studied. We were hired to bring him back to the forest.” Vilo was shocked about this. The people at the forest actually cared about his disappearance? It’s either that or it was his sister who hired these people.  
“So kid, you have a name?” Jade asked. Vilo nodded.  
“Is he mute or something?” Luke asked.  
“No, he should be able to talk.”  
“Must not talk much. It’s ok kid. You can trust us. We’re just gonna take you home.” Vilo only nodded.  
“First we’re going to our hideout. It’s not that far from the forest. It’ll be night fall once we get there.” Vilo continued to nod. Luke sighed and got inside the passenger seat of the truck. Vilo stayed in the back.  
“You might want to rest on the way there,” Jade said. Vilo nodded again. He lied down and slowly fell asleep.  
~~  
Vilo woke up to the truck’s sudden stop. He sat up and looked around while rubbing his eyes. They were in front of an abandoned church. Luke and Jade got out of the truck. Vilo stayed where he was.  
“Come on, kid. We don’t need you getting your ass captured again,” Luke said walking into the church. Vilo nodded and got out the truck. He clutched his book as he followed Jade inside.  
“We’ll rest here and then head straight to the forest alright,” Jade said. Vilo nodded again. Jade sighed.  
“It would be much easier if you talked to us. At least give us a name.” Vilo stayed quiet. Jade sighed again and left the room.  
Vilo looked around the room in awe. The abandoned church was bigger than the temple back at the forest. He quietly walked around the room. It was a lot to take in. Having been raised in the forest, he didn’t know very much about the outside world.  
He stopped when he came across a door. He wondered what was behind it. In order to fulfill his curiosity, Vilo opened the door. It leads to a big open field. His eyes widened as he noticed the number of flowers there. It was really beautiful.  
“What are you doing out here?” a voice said behind him Vilo quickly turned around to see Luke. 

“You’ve gotta be careful. Those scientists might come looking for you here.” Vilo shook his head. He wanted to stay outside for a little while. He silently begged Luke if he could stay outside for a little longer. Luke sighed.  
“Fine, you can stay out here for a little while.” Luke left the younger teen outside.  
Vilo sat in the middle of the field and opened the book. It was filled with music notes. It was the song of the forest. Since his sister was too ill to play it for the forest spirits, he had to play it. The tribe was completely against it saying he wasn’t worthy, but he didn’t care. Besides, this was his chance to break the barrier between the water, forest, and air tribes.  
Vilo turned to the back of the book to reveal a spell. He traced his finger over the words causing them to glow. A harp suddenly appeared. It was the instrument of the water. His friend in the air tribe had the instrument of the forest and his friend in the water tribe had the instrument of the air. They were going to try to break the barriers among the tribes and bring them together.  
Vilo sighed and started to play the song of the water. His friend had taught him day by day until he knew it by hard. He did the same for his friend in the air tribe.  
He played for hours. He had lost track of time as he kept practicing. Vilo suddenly looked up in the sky and realized how late it had gotten. He put away the harp and went back inside the abandoned church with his things. He didn’t know where to sleep so he laid down on one of the remaining pews and fell asleep. He was unaware of Luke quietly watching him.  
~~  
Vilo woke up on a soft bed. He slowly sat up confused. He didn’t remember falling asleep on a bed. He slowly sat up and looked around. He knew he was in someone’s room. He just couldn’t figure out whom.  
“I see you’re finally up,” Luke said walking inside. Vilo looked at him in pure confusion.  
“You’re in my room. It was so I could keep a close eye on you. Hurry up and get ready. We’re leaving soon.” Luke left without another word. Vilo just stared after him. These people really cared for him.  
~~  
Vilo walked out the room ready to leave. Luke and Jade was waiting for him along with a fresh baked meal.  
“I see you had a good night sleep,” Jade said as Vilo approached. Vilo nodded and sat at the table.  
“As you know, we’re taking you home today. We should be there by sunset if we leave in the next ten minutes.” Vilo nodded again and began eating. He was quiet as always.  
“You still haven’t told us your name,” Jade stated while the boy ate. Vilo remained quiet. He wasn’t use to talking to anyone. Jade only sighed.  
“We can’t keep calling you kid,” Luke said. Vilo only remained silent.  
Time passed by and it was finally time to go. Vilo sat in the back of the truck again as Luke and Jade sat in the front. Luke was in the driver’s seat.  
“You comfortable back there?” Luke asked. Vilo only nodded. Luke started the truck and drove towards the forest. Vilo looked out the window to see if he recognized anything familiar. He didn’t realize how far away he was from home.  
Vilo soon noticed a field they were passing. It was the field where he was captured. He opened the window and stuck out his head. He needed the plants that grew there. He mouthed some words and a few plants came towards him. He took the ones he needed and got back into the car closing the window.  
“Why’d you stick you head out the window?” Jade asked. Vilo didn’t answer. He just kept a smile on his face. Luke didn’t head them any mind. He just kept driving.  
When they got to the edge of the forest, Luke stopped the truck. Vilo looked at him in question.  
“We can’t drive in the forest so we’re going on foot,” Luke explained getting out of the car. Vilo followed his example along with Jade. Luke locked the truck and they began to walk through the forest. The area began to feel familiar to Vilo as they walked deeper into the forest.  
That’s when a sudden creature appeared. It had large teeth, fur, and sharp claws. The teeth were coated with venom. Luke and Jade backed away carefully. Vilo knew it was the guardian of the forest. He was going to walk up to it, but it suddenly attacked Luke. It bit his arm causing him to scream in pain. Luke kicked the creature away and held his wound. The creature ran towards Jade, but Vilo blocked his path.  
The creature growled at him until he realized that Vilo was one of the people of the forest. He backed down and went back into the shadows of the trees.  
Vilo ran towards Luke and held his hand. Luke was getting a fever. Vilo quickly looked around until he found the herb he wanted. He started to rub the herb on the wound. He then searched through Luke’s bag until he found a lighter. He lit the lighter and held the flame close to the wound. He kept it there until it seems that Luke’s fever was going down.  
“W-what happened?” Luke asked.  
“Apparently you’ve been poisoned and he saved your life,” Jade explained. Luke just stared at Vilo. Vilo just stood up and walked on ahead. Jade helped Luke stand and they followed Vilo.  
They walked through the forest for hours. Vilo knew exactly where they were going. A bright light suddenly shone through the trees. They walked towards it to see they were in the heart of the forest. A town occupied the whole entire area. Vilo was home.  
~~  
Vilo stood in front of an average size stone house. He could tell the fire in the hearth was on. He was too scared to go in. He knew his parents were only going to be angry with him.  
“What’s the problem kid?” Luke asked. Vilo looked over to him. Luke was holding arm. Vilo had to check up on him. Vilo walked up to the door and knocked. His parents answered the door. Things were happening just as Vilo predicted.  
“Where have you been?!” his mother yelled. Vilo ignored her and signaled Jade and Luke to follow him.  
“Your sister is sick in bed and you’re out playing with humans?!” Vilo continued to ignore them. He walked up to a door and silently knocked on it.  
“Come in,” a weak voice said. Jade and Luke looked at each other in confusion. Vilo’s parents were still yelling at him, but Vilo acted like it was nothing. Vilo opened the door that revealed his very sick sister. He ran over to her and gave her a hug.  
“YOU’RE SAFE!” his sister yelled holding her brother tightly. Vilo silently cried. His sister tried to calm him.  
“Thank the spirit’s you’re alright. I thought you were dead.” She looked up at Luke and Jade.  
“Are you the one that hired us?” Jade asked. His sister nodded.  
“My name is Zell. Thank you for saving my brother.”  
“It was no problem. He’s a good kid,” Luke said. He started feeling dizzy. Vilo suddenly jumped up and headed towards a drawer. He opened it revealing many herbs and medicines. He took out a salve and rubbed it on Luke’s wound.  
“I see you got bitten by the forest guardian.”  
“Yes, he’s been poisoned. Your brother here saved his life.” Vilo blushed.  
“That’s my brother. You should rest before you leave. It’ll make the poison leave your body faster.” Jade nodded in response. They were just about to leave until…  
“Vilo,” Vilo said suddenly. Luke and Jade looked back at him in shock.  
“M-my name is V-Vilo.” Jade shook his head and gave a small smile.  
“Well, Vilo, I guess this is goodbye.”  
“Please stay.” Luke looked at Vilo in question.  
“Please stay. At least until Forest day is over.”  
“Forest Day?” Luke asked.  
“It’s the day we thank the spirits for protecting our forest. We play the sacred forest song as a sign of gratitude. I’m the one who’s supposed to play the song but…”  
“You’re too sick,” Vilo said.  
“But I must!” Vilo shook his head in disagreement. He would not allow his sister to perform.  
“Forest Day is tomorrow, Vilo. I must perform for the spirits.” Vilo only frowned. He turned around and left the room. Zell sighed.  
“He just doesn’t understand, If we don’t please the spirits, the whole forest can be endangered.”  
“But is it really worth your well being?” Luke asked.  
“The forest is more important than me.”  
“Not to him.” Zell grew silent.  
“Tell me. Why does he seem all alone?”  
“Everyone in the forest finds him a disgrace. They believe he will bring chaos to the forest. Vilo has tried so hard to help the people of the forest, but they all say they don’t want to be tainted by his corrupted soul.”  
“Why is he a disgrace?”  
“He made friends with the other tribes. The forest tribe is said to be greater than the air and water tribes. We look at those tribes with disgust. We believe they are traitor tribes to the spirits, so we treat them cruelly. Vilo is the only one that attempted to make peace.” Jade nodded.  
“Well we better go find some place to rest,” Jade suddenly said. The two left the house.  
~~  
Vilo sat by the lake. He was glaring at the fish. How could his sister insist on performing the song of the forest in her condition?  
“Vilo?” A voice suddenly said. Vilo looked up and saw a girl dressed in blue water tribe garments.  
“Mizu…” he responded. Mizu ran over to him and hugged him tight.  
“Thank the spirits.” Vilo smiled and hugged her back.  
“It’s good to see you.”  
“What happened?”  
“Human scientist captured me. They wanted to perform test on me.”  
“I swear some humans are selfish.” Mizu was furious. Vilo gave a gentle smile.  
“But some humans named Luke and Jade saved me. Besides, I found the book of forest there.” Mizu looked at Vilo with pure shock.  
“If you’ve found the book of forest, then we can go on with our plan.”  
At that moment, something flew down from the sky towards them. It tackled Vilo into the lake.  
“Vilo!!” it said. Vilo looked and saw it was a boy from the air tribe.  
“Kaze…” Vilo said. Kaze grinned. He was worried about his friend. Mizu explained everything to Kaze so Vilo wouldn’t have to repeat himself.  
“Ok, so on the spirit days, we go as planned and play the songs right?” Vilo nodded.  
“I hope the spirits will understand my actions,” Vilo said. He was worried. If their plan failed, he’d most likely be dead or banished from the forest.  
“Everything will be fine. The spirits will understand. What I’m worried about is what the people of the forest will do.” Vilo just shrugged.  
“It doesn’t matter what the people want now. The spirits shouldn’t be torn apart by them.” Vilo stood up.  
“I should go. I’ll see you later.” With that Vilo left.  
~~  
The next day came and Vilo was nervous as heck. Everything had to go as planned. Vilo was in his sister’s room going through her closet. He had to find something that would fit.  
“Vilo…?” Zell said slowly sitting up. He turned around to look at his sister.  
“Why are you up? You should be resting.”  
“But-“  
“The event didn’t start yet. I’m just picking out your clothes.” Zell slowly nodded. Vilo walked over to her bedside. He picked up a cup he placed on the nightstand earlier and gave it to her.  
“Here,” he said. Zell took the cup and drank it. Vilo watched intently. Zell didn’t seem to notice. She placed the cup back on the nightstand. She suddenly grew very sleepy. Her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep.  
“I’m sorry,” Vilo said and went back to Zell’s closet. He finally picked an outfit and put it on over his clothes. It ended up being a dress. Vilo sighed and quickly went to his room. His hair was short just like his sister’s so he just had to style it like hers.  
After doing his hair for about two hours, Vilo was ready for the Forest Day. He took the book of the forest and left the house.  
~~  
“Oh great spirits of the forest, we gather this day to thank you for all you have done,” the village elder said. Vilo stood at the entrance to the deeper forest. Down the path was where the spirit tree was located. It was tradition that the chosen musician will walk down the path to play the song of the forest to the spirits. But, without the elder knowing, this year was going to be a little different.  
Vilo knelt down to the floor and prayed for safety through the forest. He looked out the corner of his eye and saw Jade and Luke there. He gave a small smile. He stood up and held up the Book of the Forest.  
“Please grant this musician safe passage to the spirit tree,” the elder said. Vilo started to walk down the path.  
“May I not be disturbed on my journey towards the spirits. I will play the song my entire journey. Please grant me protection towards you. I will accept any barrier you make. I hide nothing from you,” Vilo said. He suddenly removed the dress revealing his real clothes.  
The forest villagers were shocked. Luke and Jade didn’t seem to be surprised. The elder growled.  
“Vilo, what are you doing! Do you want to bring disaster to our tribe?!” Vilo ignored him.  
“I present the instrument I will play.” Vilo summoned the instrument of the water. The villagers shouted in rage.  
“Vilo, stop! Stop bringing disgrace to our family!” his mother yelled. The elder attempted to walk to Vilo in order to pull him away from the path to the spirit tree, but a sword was held at his neck.  
“I think you’re not supposed to disturb him,” Luke said, “It would go against your traditions.”  
“Get out of the way, human! We must stop him before our tribe is brought to ruin,” a villager said. Luke ignored him and watched Vilo.  
Vilo remained silently and started to play the song of water. He started walking down the path. He continued to play the song. He knew his friends were doing the same thing. He hoped this would bring peace between the tribes and the spirits.  
~~  
Vilo stood in front of the spirit tree. It was bigger than all the other trees in the forest. He walked up to the trunk and played the song of the water once more. The wind blew through the trees. The leaves started to grow a light green. The spirits came out to dance.  
Vilo continued to play. He smiled when he saw how happy the spirits were. He finished the song. The spirits were applauding him. Then a bright light shone in front of him. He bowed. The Mother of the spirits had arrived.  
“You are not the usual musician…” she said. Vilo shook his head.  
“The musicians of the water and air tribes played different songs as well. Was this your idea?” Vilo nodded. The Mother of the Spirits looked at him.  
“Vilo of the forest tribe… You have been marked as a disgrace upon your tribe, but your loyalty to the spirits is strong. You try to bring peace among all the tribes in order to help the spirits. Am I right?” Vilo nodded once more.  
“You even helped a human…” Vilo continued to nod. The mother of the spirits looked at two of the spirits within the forest. The two spirits nodded and disappeared. They returned with the instruments of the forest and air. Vilo looked at the Mother spirit in confusion.  
“Play the rest of the songs.” Vilo nodded and took hold of the instrument of the air. It was a pan flute. He started to play. He learned the song from Kaze. He found the song very interesting like he did with the song of the water. He noticed the spirits were dancing to this song as well. He couldn’t help but smile.  
When he finished playing, he was given the instrument of the forest, a violin, what he was named after. He took the instrument and started to play the song of the forest. He learned the song by watching his sister practice it. It was supposedly hard to master, but Vilo had gotten it on his first try.  
When he finished, the spirits applauded him. He smiled. He loved to make the spirits happy. He held the violin again. The spirits looked at him confused. He began to play a song that he wrote. It had an Irish beat to it. The spirits were dancing once again. The song was short, but he played it over and over again.  
Once he was finished, the spirits cheered. Vilo blushed in embarrassment. The Mother spirit smiled at him. She lifted her hand. Kaze and Mizu had appeared next to him.  
“Huh?” Kaze said. He looked around confused along with Mizu. They both looked at Vilo. He was just as confused as they are. All three looked the Mother Spirit.  
“I want all three of you to play a single song,” she said. The three nodded with big grins. They grabbed their instruments and started to play. It was a song all three had written themselves. They danced as they played. The Mother Spirit looked at them with a smile.  
“You three have shown the joy and peace of all the spirits in your songs. You truly wish to bring peace to your land. Especially you, Vilo,” the Mother Spirit said. She approached Vilo and patted his head. “So young…”  
Vilo smiled at the Mother spirit. He was happy when the spirits were happy. The Mother spirit outstretched her arms. A bright light spread across the whole land. Mizu and Kaze disappeared. Vilo watched in awe. The Mother spirit started…dancing.  
“Please, play another song. Play anything you like.”  
Vilo thought and thought. He didn’t know what to play for the Mother spirit. He wanted to please her and the other spirits, but he didn’t want this moment to end. If it ended, he would have to wake up from this wonderful dream and return to reality. Vilo smiled and opened his mouth. He sang.  
 _“Try not to wake me_

_Cause' of you, I'm lying awake at night but I'm seeing our pictures of you,  
As I close my eyes I fade my way into the loss of my dream world_

_It's a place of trust, would you meet me there?_  
There's no time to spare, come and show me you care,  
That you're believing that here we can win! 

_All of my dreams, are all I see, try not to wake me, can't you see  
All of my dreams, are all I wanna see, try not to wake me, try not to wake me!_

_Try not to wake me_

_Cause' of you, my tries to not think of you, they just end up in one million thoughts,  
It's way too much to mention, see what I mean when you see my creation_

_It's a place of trust, I can meet you there, there's no time to spare,  
Come and show me you care, that you're believing that here we can win!_

_All of my dreams are all I see, try not to wake me, can't you see  
All of my dreams are all I wanna see, try not to wake me, try not to wake me!_

_All of my dreams are all I see, try not to wake me, can't you see?_  
All of my dreams are all I wanna see, try not to wake me, try not to wake me, trapped inside my own dreams,  
I'm not complaining, leave behind all I offer your kind, here we could disappear 

_All of my dreams are all I see, try not to wake me, let me be_  
All of my dreams are all I see, try not to wake me, can't you see  
All of my dreams are all I wanna see, try not to wake me, try not to wake me  
All of my dreams are all I see, try not to wake me, can't you see  
All of my dreams are all I wanna see, try not to wake me, try not to wake me 

_Try not to wake me (Trapped by Dead by April)” ___  
The Mother Spirit danced as he sang. She was able to feel all the pain he had been through. They stopped at the same time. Light shone brightly through the forest. All was quiet.  
“Vilo of the forest, do you wish to escape the reality you live in?” Vilo nodded in response. He didn’t want to go back home. The people of the forest were just going to ridicule him. Even though he brought peace amongst the spirits, they will be furious with him. The Mother Spirit smiled.  
“The humans that you came with will be leaving soon. Leave with them.” The Mother spirit closed her eyes and disappeared in a flash of light. Vilo gently smiled to himself. He started walking back to the village.  
~~  
Vilo returned to the village. He had a smile on his face. The villagers only glared. Luke was restraining the village elder. Jade kept the villagers at bay. Vilo walked up to Luke.  
“How come you restrained him?” he asked.  
“He was about to interrupt the ceremony. I wanted to see it without interruption,” Luke responded. Vilo nodded in response.  
“Well, you can let him go now.”  
“You sure?” Vilo nodded. Luke obeyed Vilo’s wishes. The village elder jolted up and marched over to Vilo. He smacked Vilo hard across the face. Vilo fell and held his cheek, but he still smiled. The elder growled with rage.  
“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! YOU’VE ENDANGERED OUR CLAN BY ANGERING THE SPIRITS!” he yelled. Vilo just laughed. The crowd was stunned. In all their time of knowing Vilo, they never heard him laugh.  
“Why would the spirits be angry?” Vilo said while standing. He kept that innocent smile on his face.  
“They have been reunited. They are no longer separated by element.” The crowd looked at Vilo confused.  
 _“Toue Rei Zue Kuroa Ryuo Toue Zue_  
Kuroa Ryuo Zue Toue Ryuo Rei Neu Ryuo Zue  
Va Rei Zue Toue Neu Toue Ryuo Toue Kuroa  
Ryuo Rei Kuroa Ryuo Zue Rei Va Zue Rei  
Va Neu Va Rei Va Neu Va Zue Rei  
Kuroa Ryuo Kuroa Neu Toue Rei Kuroa Ryuo Zue Rei Va  
Rei Va Neu Kuroa Toue Rei Rei,” __a voice sang. The crowd parted to reveal Zell. She smiled at her brother. Vilo smiled back and sang the same lyrics.  
Once he finished singing, Vilo looked at the elder of the village. His smile never faltered.  
“Believe what you want, but I’ve brought peace among the forest, water, and air. The spirits are pleased. If you so wish, I will leave the forest.” Zell wasn’t surprised by this. She knew one day her brother would leave.  
“It may be the best thing to do. You’ve angered the spirits. If you are removed from the forest, they may be merciful,” the elder said. Vilo only nodded.  
“May the spirits bless you,” Vilo responded which earned him another smack across the face.  
“Don’t you dare defile the name of the spirits! Leave the forest now!” Vilo still smiled. He turned around and walked to his home.  
~~  
“Where are you going to go?” Luke asked as he watched Vilo pack things in a small duffel bag. Vilo giggled.  
“I’m going with you,” he answered.  
“We have a dangerous life,” Jade said walking inside. They two older males want the forest boy to come with them, but it was just too dangerous.  
“The spirits will protect me. Besides, I know how to fight.”  
“You could still get killed.” Vilo only shrugged. Luke sighed in defeat.  
“Just give him what he wants, Jade. He won’t listen to reason,” Luke said. He walked up to Vilo. “You’re putting your life at risk by joining us, you know.”  
“I don’t mind,” Vilo said. Luke smirked.  
“Very well then.”  
~~  
Vilo looked at the village that was once his home. Lights of celebration lit up the sky. The wind brought a scent of calm. He knew they were happy. The tribal differences will come to an end by the spirit’s will. He looked at his friends and Zell.  
“I guess this is goodbye…” Mizu said. Kaze was sobbing, but attempted to smile.  
“May the spirit’s watch over you,” Kaze said through sobs. Vilo nodded in response. He looked over to his sister.  
“I will pray for your safety,” she said. She gave Vilo a bracelet.  
“I made it just for this occasion. It’s so you remember where you came from.” Vilo nodded and took the bracelet. It was made out of silver. Wolf cravings decorated the circular jewelry.  
“May the spirits be with you,” Kaze, Mizu, and Zell said.  
“And also with you…” Vilo was on the brink of tears.  
“Vilo, hurry up!” Luke yelled.  
“Coming!” Vilo answered. Tears fell down his cheeks.  
“I’ll be back one day. I promise.” With that, Vilo left the forest.  
Jade and Luke stood by the truck as they waited for Vilo.  
“I hope this kid made the right choice,” Jade said. Luke nodded in response. They soon saw Vilo running towards them.  
“I’m sorry. I had to say goodbye,” he said. Luke just nodded.  
“Ready?” Vilo nodded with determination in his eyes.  
“Yeah.”  
With that, the trio got in the truck and set out on their journey. 

__

__~FIN~_ _


End file.
